Another Day at the Mall!
by Robpfan
Summary: Come join the gang for lunch..... rated T for minor swearing, normal pairing.


**A/N :Sniff...... S.M. owns everything Twilight**

********************************************************************************

I rubbed my thumb in little circles on the back of Bellas neck. She lazily stuffed another french fry into her mouth and took a sip of coke.

"Ack," Emmett made a gagging noise while poking his finger half way down his throat.

"How can you eat that stuff Shortie? It smells like puke! I thought you had a weak stomach?"

"It only smells like that to you guys, Emmett. To me it's like.... hhmmm.... mountain lion bordering on irritable Grizzly," she said without batting an eyelash. I doubted it very much but I snickered anyway. Bellas acceptance of our diet never ceased to amaze us.

"Besides," Bella continued, "only the smell of blood makes me gag."

"Yeah, well.... what are you going to do when you "join"," he used air quotes, "our family?" Valid question... one many of us wondered about frequently. Mute point though, it was never going to happen, if I had any control over it.

Before she had a chance to answer, I saw Alice stiffen. I automatically tuned in to her thoughts, looking for any signs of coming danger that may be a threat to our family. Before I had a chance to see too much Alice blocked her thoughts and started reciting the Chinese Alphabet backwards. Obviously, by the smirk on her face, she didn't want me to know what was happening. Okay by me.... as long as Bella didn't get hurt.

I saw Newton and his sidekick, Stanley, approaching us and remembered that the only part of Alices vision I had caught, was of all of us setting right where we were now.

I glanced at Alice. Sure enough, a grin was spreading across her face and she was bouncing in her seat. Everyone else was looking from her to me, waiting to hear what she had seen, when Mike reached us.

"Bella," he said softly. That boy never learned.

"Hey Mike, Jessica." she answered back.

"Cullen," he sneered at me. Seriously, what the fuck is his problem?

"Mike, please don't." Jessica wailed, pulling at his sleeve. He Shoved her hand of off his arm.

_What the Fuck?_ Emmett thought.

_I feel bad vibes here Edward,_ Jasper thought.

Bella looked pissed.

Rosalie was "filing" her fingernails.

The Pixie was still bouncing in her seat.

This was not going to be good.

"So, Cullen, I heard you went to California over Spring Break?" Mike was thinking of nothing other than the question he had asked. Strange, usually he's more verbal with his thoughts.

I saw all my siblings, except Alice of course, give him a questioning glance. That was the public story we had given..... so Charlie didn't find out the truth of what had really happened. Even the wolves were in on it.

"Yeah," I hesitated, "my father took my brothers and I there. Bella and the girls went with Esme."

"So, did you go out anywhere while you were there?" he asked.

"Yeah," I wondered where this was going. I glanced at Alice, who was now singing the national anthem in Russian. I pinched the bridge of my nose, clearly agitated.

"What are you trying to say here Newton?" I spit out at him.

"Do you think it's okay? That just because you're one of the high and mighty "Cullen" kids, that you can do whatever you want and walk away from the consequences? Do you?" he snarled at me.

Yes! He Fucking Snarled! At Me! I couldn't believe it.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" I seethed at him through my teeth. Alice was really getting on my nerves now, bouncing like a wind up toy, giving me no help at all.

"Mike, No," Jessica pleaded with him.

"No! He took Bella, he's not getting away with this too," he said.

"Newton," I growled, barely containing my rage. It wouldn't be good to lose my temper right here. I was thinking of the many ways I could turn Mike into a squashed bug on the floor, but there were too many witnesses here to deal with. Lucky Newton. Guess this is your day. I would just have to control myself and play this.... thing.... out.

"Jessica..... Cullen," we looked up at her red face.

"You knocked her up and walked away." he yelled. I was seriously getting tired of all the yelling.

Wait, What? Ewwww, No... just...just no! Not in this lifetime or any other. Never.... Ever!

I shuddered violently....ewwww.

The entire Food Court went silent as they turned to watch us. Shit! Now he did it! My entire family were dumbfounded..... for all of ten seconds.

Jessica looked mortified.

Rosalie snorted..... yes snorted.

Jasper and Emmett fell over laughing. "Eddie? No Way."

Alice let out a peal of bell like giggles. Now she decides to put her two cents in. Stupid pixie!

And Bella looked stunned..... in a hurtful way. Wait... What? Hurt?

What was she thinking, she knew it wasn't true.... I was with her that week. We weren't even in California that week. But I couldn't say that, Newton would run to Charlie. It took everything in me not to rip Mikes head of.

"I don't think so Mike." I seethed at him.

"Kind of thought you'd try to get out of it Cullen. Not going to work this time." he said.

"After she has the kid, you're going to take a DNA test. That should prove what a low life you are." he lashed out at me.

DNA? Are you kidding me? Can a Vampire even take a DNA test? Won't the venom melt the swab or something? I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about this later.

Fucking Alice, Jasper better take her and run as soon as we were clear of this mall. I felt the waves of calmness pour over me and I let out a low growl. He would not get her out of this one.

"Edward, you told me you guys only went to the conference in California. You didn't tell me you saw Jessica there." Bella whimpered. I looked at her increduously. I couldn't believe she was playing along with this.

"It's okay Bella!" Alice said soothingly.

"No, Alice, it's not okay. We're getting married in a couple months." Bellas voice hitched. "We were getting married. What will I do now?" her voice now short gasps. "All the invitations, Alice. If Charlie hears about this he certainly won't let me get married to Edward.... if I want to anymore." Her voice was now getting louder. "Do I? I'm not sure. Oh My God, what if Charlie shoots him Alice?"

By now Bella was quite hysterical and starting to hyperventilate. Alice tried to calm her down suggesting that maybe we slap her. My sister was so dead! Again.

"Bella. Please, you know the difference," I was pleading with her now, Emmett and Jasper laughing their asses of at me.

"Begging won't help," Mike said, "she knows what kind of an animal you are now."

My entire family stopped and slowly turned our heads towards Mike. Did he know? Would we have to kill him? I could only hope! He backed up a step, fear showing on his face. He stopped, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.....

"Oh Yeah," Emmett said, as if suddenly remembering a vital piece of information, "Edward, you can't be the father." he said.

Well, I fucking know that genious. Vampire remember? But what the hell do I say to Newton to shut him up? Stanley obviously knows I'm not the father, I grimaced. And my family knows I wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot pole, I shuddered at this, and if by some chance I did, she would most diffinitly be dead right now.

And I would be living in Siberia somewhere.

I glanced at Bella, she was not fast enough to hide the laughter in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her and she gave me a small smile and whispered sorry.

Bella! My Bella! Defected to the other side. I couldn't believe it. She was so devious. She would fit in perfectly with my mother and sisters. In truth, I couldn't wait for her to be like us. So I could be with her in everyway possible.... but I would never let her know that.

_Edward... focus man, _Jasper shot at me.

Emmett cleared his throat, obviously aware of what was going on. I asked the question he was waiting to hear.

"Why not Emmettt?" might as well see what he was up to now.

"Well, I remember Carlisle saying that when you were..... younger.... you had a.....uhmmm.... disease.... and.... a high fever..... you're...... you won't.... you can't have kids Edward. Sorry man." he stammered, looking at Bella.

This I knew too. Vampire thing again people. But why would he be looking at Bella?

"Edward, why didn't you tell me?" Here we go again. Not being able to read her mind was very frustrating at times. I'd make Bella run home to, but then I would have to run with her, to make sure she was safe. And there was no way in hell that I was running home from Port Angeles at human speed. Driving it was bad enough. So....I had no choice but to play along..... again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have told you before," I heard my whole family snicker, Bella knew nearly everything there was to know about us, "but I was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't want me. And I can't live without you Bella." Well, it was true. Every word of it. I was afraid that Bella would want kids later and regret marrying me. I had tried living without her before, it had nearly killed us both. I didn't want to do it again.

"Edward, you know how much I love you. And if I want kids, no, if we want kids later, we'll do what Carlisle did. If he didn't adopt you Edward, I wouldn't be here with you right now. Being adopted doesn't make you less deserving of love Edward. It just means that we get to choose who we love."

I grabbed her tight and hugged her. I loved this woman with all my heart. She never ceased to amaze me. I'd never know what I did to deserve her.

_You had to hear that Edward_, Alice said. Humph.... I guess she was back in the car again. She giggled at that. Stupid future seeing pixie.

I heard clapping and looked up. Everyone had heard bella, some were even crying.

_So much in love....._

_So thoughtful......._

_We need more prople like them...... _

Bella turned beet red as she realized what she had said.

"Oh, how touching. Doesn't change Jessicas situation though." Mike interupted. I had almost forgotten he was there. Almost.

"I'm not pregnant." Jessica mumbled. My whole family could hear it.

_What the....._

"What did you just say Stanley?" Rosalie snapped at her.

Jessica stepped back and hung her head.

"I said I'm not pregnant. "

"You stood there and let my brother be humiliated like that in front of his fiancee and you're NOT PREGNANT?" Rose was close to being furious now. She didn't like anybody picking on her family, except us of course.

"You do not EVER miss with anybody when it comes to being pregnant. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Woah.... Rosalie was going a little overboard here.

"It's okay Rose." Bella said.

"It most certainly is not. Pretending to be pregnant to break someone up is not a joke. My father is a doctor, Stanley, or did you forget that little fact? He would have you figured out in less than 10 minutes." Rose was now bordering on ballistic. Come to think of it, now that I was calm and took the time to smell, I to realized that Jessica wasn't pregnant. I've known Jessica to be spitful, but I never thought she'd stoop this low.

"I'm so sorry Edward. It's just that I've known you longer, and you would never go out with me."

And there's a very good reason for that..... "and then she comes here and in less than a month your eyes are glued to her. It's just not fair..... " she wailed.

"While it may not be fair, Jessica, we do not choose who we fall in love with. And to be quite honest, Edward started falling for Bella the first time he saw her in the cafeteria. He was just to stubborn to admit it." I starred at Jasper and he winked at me_._ _It's all true,_ he thought.

"You let me embarrass myself in front of the entire food court, on the of chance that Bella would dump Cullen, and you could pick up the pieces?" Mike glared at Jessica. _Oh Shit! _

"I tried to stop you," she whined.

"Arg! You are so walking home," he huffed at her and turned to walk away.

"But Mikey, it's my car," she cried as she ran after him.

He stopped short and she ran into him.

"ARGH!," he yelled again, "alright then, but you are setting in the back."

"Okay," she whimpered and chased him out of the mall.

I looked over at my family who were just as shocked as I was.

"Wow, well," I began as they nodded their heads, "thanks for sticking by me there guys." I looked at Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear.... she knew she was in for it later.

"Hey, no prob Bro," Emmett began, "Thats what family is for right? You have to stick together." _Besides, it was quite hilarious there for a few minutes,_ he thought.

We all stared at Emmett in shock.

Rosalie had a look of disgust on her face.

Bella snickered.

Alice bounced in place again, but this time I didn't mind, it was directed at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett yelled confused. At that same moment he realized what he had done.

During his little rant he had picked up one of Bellas fries, chewed it and was in the process of swollowing it. Shit, too late. It went down, all the way down. He shuddered with repulsion.

"Ackkkk! I've been poisoned." He jumped up and ran of for the mens room. Many of the remaining patrons pushed their trays back, and looked around.

_Idiot,_ Rosalie sighed.

_I can't believe he did that,_ Jasper was once again doubled over in laughter.

Bella was giggling softly.

_Couldn't miss that either Edward,_ Alice was now bouncing double time in her seat.

I hung my head to hide the smirk now playing across my face.

Just another day at the Mall!

*****************************************************************************

**A/N**

**So, I hope you liked it...... I tried.**

**Thanks...... can I get a review....... just one?**

**I'll beg, "sniff, sniff"....lol**

**Review if you want.**


End file.
